


The Pearl Traditions

by BluePearlLamentation



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sex, bdsm/power play, polypearls, yellow pearl is a bottom obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePearlLamentation/pseuds/BluePearlLamentation
Summary: With change coming to Homeworld - to the entire Gem Empire - things are taking a step away from the norms that had been set for thousands of years. Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl no longer serve their Diamonds, and decide to invite Pearl and Amethyst to Homeworld to see how they've been progressing.But some things don't need to change, really, and that's about to become crystal clear. Now that stressing matters have been attended to, Blue Pearl intends to give Pearl and Amethyst a proper welcome.





	The Pearl Traditions

“I dunno, P, this place looks like a snore fest. Just like when we first came.”

Pearl put a hand on Amethyst's shoulder. “I know it isn't some grandeur paradise, but it's only been a few weeks. Homeworld's doing the best they can, and I can assure you that things are better than they were when The Diamond Authority went about their affairs with unquestionable loyalty.”

Amethyst eyed her surroundings, noting Jaspers, Amethysts, Nephrites, Peridots, Rubies, Sapphires, Bismuths, Jades, and many more gems working in tandem. They moved things around, painted over walls, put up decorations which served no purpose but to look pleasing. Amethyst shrugged. “Yeah, they're making this place pretty. I'll give them that. It doesn't look like a dreary dump like my first time here.”

“I'm keen to see what it will be like here too, now that Steven has convinced the Diamonds to rethink their ways. I might have left Homeworld behind for Rose, but I still cared about the friends I left behind all these years.”

“Like your Party Pearl Pals?”

“...Yes, including them. Now that they're no longer obligated to be by their old Diamonds nearly every moment, you can see them when they can act themselves! Oh, it'll be so much fun, I can hardly wait!”

“Well, if they're as lame as you were a year ago then I'm gonna take a nap.”

Pearl rolled her eyes. “Give them a chance, Amethyst. They can be fun when they're in the mood.”

“We'll see.” Amethyst grinned and began walking down the hallway, Pearl keeping a stride behind her. “Where did you say they were again?”

“There's a room in a bit of a secluded area in Blue Diamond's court tower, which is where us Pearls would go off to when we had the chance to get away from all the court-related business.”

“So why we meeting there?”

Pearl shrugged. “It's an easy place for me to remember, and wouldn't be as crowded as other places. Maybe Blue and Yellow want to give you some backstory of Homeworld before we begin our actual tour.”

“They got any food on this planet?”

“No, Amethyst,” Pearl sighed. “Gems don't eat, remember.”

“Don't _need _to eat,” Amethyst corrected.

Pearl turned to Amethyst and frowned. She said nothing and continued to lead Amethyst through the corridors of Homeworld, down various stairs and passageways before they came to an inconspicuous hallway. Pearl went to what was seemingly a random door and pressed a few buttons on the keypad. With a bit of a screech the door slid open, and Pearl stepped through it. Amethyst followed.

They entered into a plainly decorated room. There were a few chairs, some tables, nightstands, all in some hue of blue like the rest of Blue Diamond's quarters. Amethyst also took note of a large, king-sized bed off in one section of the room. It was in a sort of corridor, so that the walls were near it. There was also a rug sprawled out on the floor, which had the Diamond Authority symbol displayed in the multi-colored fibers. Though Amethyst was only beginning to get a grasp on the culture of Homeworld, she found it out of place, as if it were a new addition to this room.

Pearl's puzzled face only confirmed that suspicion.

Sitting at a table near the center of the room were the two other Pearls Amethyst had spoken to previously, Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl. Blue Pearl sat silent with her hands folded, while Yellow slouched back in her chair.

“Well, it's about time,” Yellow piped up.

“Interstellar travel isn't exactly the fastest mode of transportation, especially when one uses warp pads and not ships.”

“Hmph.” Yellow pushed herself to her feet and stood upright. “You two left us waiting longer than expected. Though, perhaps it _is_ our fault for expecting a more timely response. You've been away for so long and you, Amethyst, are not aware of the sort of expectations we have on Homeworld.”

“Aren't you guys, like, getting rid of those or something?” Amethyst asked.

“Well, we'd still appreciate some level of promptness when we request your presence. That is to say, not in a _professional _manner, but as... more for companionship purposes.”

“Companionship?” Pearl said almost immediately. “As in – ohh!” Pearl raised a hand to her mouth.

“What?” Amethyst asked.

“I think... Yellow, we were... you invited us for...?”

“Well, what did you think?” Yellow retorted. “Not much has changed around here,” Yellow began, “but we wanted something to help rejuvenate ourselves. You've been gone for so long and she,” Yellow pointed at Amethyst. “We, well, I mean, I thought-”

“We wanted to see her in a more intimate setting,” Blue interjected.

Amethyst went blank for a moment before blushing. “You, uhm... you wanna come again?”

Blue grinned and stood up. “You're a bit spunky, Amethyst.” Blue took a few steps forward, and stopped in front of Amethyst. Amethyst looked up, barely able to see the underside of the eyes of the taller gem. “Yellow and I would like to see if you can keep up with a Pearl.”

Amethyst scoffed. “As if I've ever let Pearl beat me in anything.”

Blue shifted a foot forward, pushing it against Amethyst's foot. “Confident in that?” Blue said, still smiling.

Amethyst stood on her toes to gain more height. “You bet.”

Blue leaned forward ever so slightly and ran her fingers through Amethyst's hair. “I like it when gems think they're tough.”

Pearl, watching this unfold, suddenly noticed Yellow standing next to her with a wide smile on her face.

“Oh, I love it when she starts off like this!”

Pearl considered stepping in, but figured that Amethyst must've had an idea of what she was getting herself into. Instead, Pearl found her eyes wandering across Blue's body. For their first arrival, she hadn't had the time to properly reacquaint herself with her old partners. But now her eyes traced up and down Blue's legs, quite aware of the transparent skirt revealing every inch of them. Every bit of her thighs could be seen, and Pearl's head flushed with memories of the past. The countless evenings away from the Diamonds, outside of Homeworld's eye, inside of Blue's placating touch. The comfort she'd found within her tender companion... though even knowing the tempest that swirled behind those hidden eyes.

Yellow caused her to hesitate too. Though Pearl did not find her aura as elegant, there was an allure from the smugness in which Yellow carried herself that always drew her in. The sheer zealousness of one who felt they could do no wrong, and served only in the most acceptable and exquisite of ways. Pearl snapped out of it when she realized her eyes were fixated on Yellow's chest. Pearl's eyes darted to her face, saw the grin, and Pearl instantly blushed.

They did not exchange words, however. For in front of them, a show began to unveil itself.

“You'll be _happy _to know that I don't_ think_ I'm tough. I _know_ I'm tough. You won't see me backing down from a challenge or chickening out of a fight.”

“Oh, yes,” Blue nodded. “I don't think you're one to back down. I think you like it when someone breaks you bit by bit, piece by piece, until you're a shattered mess waiting to be glued back together by someone who thinks you've done enough to deserve it.”

Amethyst gulped, sweating slightly. “Yeah, well, maybe with Pearl it's like that, but I-”

“We're not talking about Pearl, sweetie,” Blue interrupted. “We're talking you and I.” Blue raised a hand and pressed it against Amethyst's chest – her gem. “And your counter isn't exactly the most convincing.”

Yellow pressed an elbow into Pearl. “Now she's got her!” she whispered.

Amethyst looked down. She tried to clench her fists, but could only find the strength to half-ass it. Blue Pearl's words had eaten their way into her head, and she couldn't find an ounce of will to resist. This is what Amethyst wanted. The shield dropped – rather quickly – and she didn't want to beat around the bush any longer. Everything in Amethyst's head told her that she wanted to drop to her knees and pledge herself to the Pearl in front of her. To say she was right, to say that every word escaping her lips was nothing but a truth that had been uncovered. And that she desired her.

Instead, Blue pat Amethyst on her head and turned to Yellow.

“Yellow, come over here. Lay on the floor.”

Without hesitation, Yellow sprung into action. “Yes, My Pearl! Anything you say!” And in seconds Yellow managed to drop herself to the floor and slide face-up next to Blue and Amethyst.

Amethyst watched Yellow obey the command like some sort of dog on command. With a raised eyebrow she looked at Blue, though she still could hardly see her eyes beneath her hair.

“Confused?” Blue began. “See, Yellow has already accepted her place.” While – Amethyst assumed – keeping eye contact with her, Blue raised a foot and pressed it on Yellow's cheek. “If I tell her to do something, she does it.” Blue began to grind her foot on Yellow's face. “She doesn't give me excuses, she doesn't fight me. She simply _does it_. Because she knows her place is beneath me. Isn't that right, Yellow?”

Yellow kissed the bottom of Blue's shoe. “Yes, ma'am! You're quite right.” She turned her glimmering eyes to Pearl and grinned. Pearl couldn't help but chuckle softly. Yellow happily dropping herself at Blue's feet wasn't exactly a new sight for Pearl.

“Yellow, would you like Pearl here to step on you too?”

“Absolutely!” she responded immediately.

“If you'd like, go ahead.” Blue motioned towards Yellow.

Pearl shrugged. She walked forward and planted a foot on Yellow's chest. Blue continued to twist her foot into Yellow's face. “Grind your foot a bit,” Yellow told Pearl. Pearl obeyed and did as she said.

Then, Blue took Amethyst's face by her own hand and pulled it up. With her other hand, Blue brushed her hair aside so that Amethyst could look her properly in the eye.

Blue began to caress Amethyst's cheek. “Read the room, sweetie. These two know who calls the shots around here. So I'd like to see you wander over to that bed. And strip yourself before you lay down on it.”

Amethyst had a hard time taking it all in. She had thought Yellow would protest and argue with Pearl. And having known Pearl for thousands of years, she expected a similar resistance to Blue bossing them around. Yet, seeing the two of them willing comply stirred something inside of her, and Amethyst felt herself giving in. Without another word she went over to the bed. Amethyst slipped off her shirt, followed by her shorts, and tossed them to the side. She got onto the bed and waited.

Blue nodded. “Such a good gem, I'm glad to see you know your place!” She pressed her heel into Yellow's face, slipping off one of her shoes. She did the same with the other so that she was barefoot. As she approached the bed, she stripped her own tunic and skirt off. “Follow suit, dears,” she called out to Pearl and Yellow. Yellow got up, and the two of them made their way to the bed. They stripped, and all four gems in the room were naked.

Amethyst was laying on the bed. Pearl and Yellow stood next to the bed, and Blue stepped on top of it. She planted a foot on Amethyst's stomach and peered down at her. “Weren't you_ just _telling me how tough you were? With that air of dissidence that would suggest you dislike Homeworld customs?”

Amethyst shook her head. “I was wrong. I didn't mean any of that stuff.”

Blue pressed down harder on Amethyst. “I didn't mean it, _My Pearl_. You'll address me with the proper respect, Quartz.”

“I didn't mean it, My Pearl,” Amethyst repeated.

Blue grinned and relieved the pressure. “That's better. It's good that you Quartzes are quick to learn their place.” Blue made a gesture towards Yellow and Pearl. “I'd like for you two to get comfortable as well. It's time we show Amethyst here what it means to serve a Pearl properly.”

The two nodded and climbed into the bed, one on either side of Amethyst. Blue ran her big toe from Amethyst's stomach, down to her inner thigh and ran it in a circle. “You were a bit bratty earlier, you know. Maybe you don't deserve to feel any pleasure, let alone the satisfaction of being allowed to cum.”

She nodded towards Yellow. “She listened, though. I didn't need to _break her._” With the last two words, Blue put all her weight onto Amethyst's thigh, then stepped on her face with the other foot. Amethyst kept silent while Blue got down on one knee, tracing a finger around Yellow's nipple. “She's a good Pearl – listens to everything I say, and as a result has spoils to enjoy. She's a broken brat... something I don't think you are, Amethyst. Not yet.

Turn over,” Blue said.

Without a word, Amethyst turned over.

Blue took a step and bent down near Amethyst's ass. She said nothing, but simply drew back her hand and slapped Amethyst across her ass cheek.

Amethyst yelped out in pain. “What was that for?”

Blue said nothing – she simply spanked her again.

“Wha-what's the big idea?”

Again, Blue spanked Amethyst.

“What the heck?” She squealed.

Blue spanked her again. Amethyst huffed and moaned, but said nothing. After a few more moments, Blue put her hand on the cheek and lightly massaged it. 

“There we go, that sound of silence is like honey to my ears. You let me play with you as I please and I won't have to keep hurting you. You learned that much faster than Yellow did her first time.”

Amethyst turned her head towards Yellow, and saw her blushing. “Well, sometimes I can be a slow learner.”

“And easily forgetful.” Blue leaned over and patted Yellow on the cheek. “On purpose though, I believe.”

“Oh, well, I'd never-”

“Suck my fingers,” Blue interrupted.

Without a word Yellow began to suck on Blue's fingers. Blue giggled, and with her other hand she brushed Amethyst's hair. “I take it you have a taste of how we do things on Homeworld now, hmm?”

Amethyst nodded. “I think I understand.”

“Good,” Blue said. She leaned over towards Pearl and kissed her. “I know I've ignored you, my lovely renegade. But you've brought such an interesting friend that I'd nearly forgotten you were here. You're so quiet and patient, though.” Blue pressed her face into Pearl's and kissed her deeply. “All these years and you remember to be subservient in my presence.”

“I'd never forget, My Pearl,” Pearl replied.

Blue took in a breath and sighed. “You were always the most unquestionably receptive.” Blue pinched Yellow's tongue and started to giggle. “Sometimes I'd wish you'd at least act half the brat as Yellow here, if only so I could have the pleasure of tearing you down.”

Without a dent in her stride, Blue reached into her gem and pulled out a bit of rope. She handed it to Pearl. “Here, tie Amethyst's hands together.”

“Very well.” Pearl sat up and went to work, while Blue moved herself forward a bit. She leaned against Amethyst's head; Blue's dick was hard and she took no hesitation in rubbing it against Amethyst's cheek.

“You've been such a good little Quartz. I think you've earned the right to kiss your Pearl's dick. Go on.”

Amethyst tried to wriggle a little, but found her wrists bound. Pearl tied them just right; they restrained her, and struggling burned, yet keeping still caused only the smallest sensation of discomfort. Blue's dick slid around near her mouth, and Amethyst kissed the side of the shaft.

“Give it a few licks while you're at it. Show your gratification.”

Amethyst stuck out her tongue. She couldn't move it around much, but Blue kept prodding against Amethyst's mouth so the tongue could lap around from the base to the tip. After a few moments, Amethyst felt some gentle patting on her head.

“Good work. And you too, Pearl.” Blue reached around and grabbed Pearl by her hair, leading her towards her butt. Pearl planted a few kisses on Blue's ass. “Turn Amethyst over and give her clit a little attention.”

Pearl did as she was told, and Blue moved herself off of Amethyst. She laid on top of Yellow, resting her legs on Yellow's thighs and holding her face a few inches from Yellow's chest.

“You didn't even _try_ to resist me this time, my darling Yellow.” Blue licked her lips, and heard Amethyst moaning next to her. Blue eyed the other two and saw Pearl's face between Amethyst's legs.

Yellow chuckled nervously. “Well, I saw Amethyst doing that today. I didn't want to overwhelm you by giving you _too _many problems to resolve.”

Blue moved a hand to Yellow's hip and squeezed it. Yellow yelped at the sharpness by which she pinched. “Cute of you to think I couldn't handle two naughty little gems at once. I was going to suck on your tits to reward you, but maybe I need to step on you again? It seems your thoughts and actions weren't completely in line. And your face _does_ look cute all squished between my foot and the floor.”

Yellow shook her head. “No, My Pearl. I made a mistake in underestimating you and I promise to not do it again.”

“Oh, I do like promises,” Blue began. “Because then I know you'll not go back on your word. And if you do... then I have the pleasure of reminding you that I'm not one to be _crossed_.” Blue moved towards Yellow's breast and gave it a soft bite, enough to cause Yellow to squeal again. Amethyst might've heard only pain, but Blue knew the intricacies of the sounds Yellow made. She enjoyed being played with like a toy.

Blue waited a few moments for the pain to reside, and then she licked the nipple. She went right into hard, passionate suckling, not bothering with any warm up. Yellow's moaning grew louder to match Amethyst's ever-growing blissful wails. Blue moved one hand over to Amethyst and began to massage her breast, while she moved another hand between Yellow's legs. Blue toyed with her clit, rubbing her thumb against it and feeling it grow wetter by the minute. Blue then moved to the other breast, licking and sucking the nipple just like the previous one. As she did, she began to slide her fingers into Yellow. Yellow was trembling now, unable to keep herself silent.

“Deeper. Deeper, please,” she groaned.

“Since you asked so nicely, Yellow.” Complying, Blue went deeper into Yellow, maneuvering her slender fingers around her pussy. Each motion of her fingers made Yellow moan, wiggle, and arch her back. Blue knew Yellow was close to finishing, and moved herself up to kiss her. Waves of ecstasy washed over Yellow as Blue made out with her, and she could hold on no longer. Blue's mouth muffled Yellow's moans, and Yellow came on Blue's hand. Blue kept her fingers inside her, keeping the stimulation going as Yellow climaxed. When Blue felt satisfied, she retracted her hand and licked her fingers.

“You've been such a good Pearl, Yellow.” Blue had been so focused on Yellow that she hadn't noticed that Pearl had finished Amethyst off. Amethyst was laying on her back, eyes closed and catching her breath. Pearl was licking a bit at Amethyst's thighs. Blue eyed the sheets and saw a rather large wet spot under Amethyst.

“Big mess for a little gem,” Blue said.

Amethyst grinned. “I got a lotta spunk... like you said.”

Blue nodded. “Good. Because that was only the first half.” Blue looked at Pearl and leaned into her; Pearl moved in kind and they kissed.

“Amethyst seems to have enjoyed herself,” Blue told her. “You haven't lost your touch.”

Pearl blushed. “Well, I've had my fair bit of practice on Earth. I'd hate to get rusty.”

“Do you think she earned a reward, Amethyst?”

“Who, P? Oh yeah, no doubt. Totally.”

“Excellent.” Blue got onto her back and settled herself in. “Well Pearl, I'd like the same treatment that you gave Amethyst. Untie her. Amethyst, you get behind Pearl. I want you to return the favor. As for you Yellow...” Blue traced her finger around her own nipple. “You're gonna be right here.”

They all listened to Blue. Yellow positioned herself perpendicular to Blue, as to not get in Pearl's way. Pearl moved herself down between Blue's legs, and Amethyst went behind her. Yellow began to lick away at Blue's breast. Pearl started off by planting kisses along the base of Blue's shaft. Amethyst was laying under Pearl, and began licking her clit.

“You're doing great, Yellow.” Blue ran a hand through Yellow's hair, occasionally tugging at it gently.

“Thank you, My Pearl!”

“Shh, just keep sucking,” Blue told her. Blue glanced down at Pearl, watching as she began to lick up and down her shaft. She couldn't see Amethyst, but felt around with her toes until she found Amethyst's face. She slid her feet down to her breasts and did her best to rub and massage them.

Pearl took the tip into her mouth and began to suck, while teasing the head with her tongue. She tasted a bit of precum trickling out of Blue's dick. Blue's breath quickened – she brushed her hand into Pearl's hair and caressed her head. “That's it. You're doing so well. You're, ohh-” Pearl took more of the dick into her mouth and Blue was overcome with euphoria. Yellow brought one hand to Blue's other nipple and began to play with it, and with another hand she stroked Blue's face.

Pearl was moaning alongside Yellow. Whatever Amethyst was doing, Pearl was keenly receptive. Blue began writhing, occasionally squeezing her thighs a little. While it meant Pearl wasn't able to keep sucking her dick, Blue loved feeling her face pressed between her thighs. Though her head was trapped, Pearl could still move her hips and ride herself on top of Amethyst.

Pearl rapidly sped up, sucking longer and harder. Blue's arms dropped; she couldn't find the strength to keep them raised between the two Pearls' exhilarating touches. Blue bit her lip and drooped her legs. Pearl gripped Blue's thighs as she gave the finishing sucks to Blue. Blue mumbled something; Pearl thought it sounded like “fuck”. And then Pearl's mouth grew warm as Blue came. Pearl buckled herself as she followed suit, cumming with Amethyst laying under her. Pearl's legs gave as she laid down on the bed below Blue.

“My stars...” Blue said after a few moments of silence. “I missed having the both of you here. And Amethyst, you can join us any time you'd like.”

Amethyst leaned up on the bed and shot two thumbs up. “What can I say? All natural talent.”

They were all sitting up now, facing each other in a circle. “So,” Pearl began. “Did you want to _actually_ show us around Homeworld, or were we just a booty call?”

Blue shrugged. “Consider it a late homecoming present. From us to you.”

Pearl chuckled. “Well, thank you very much. I'm sure we'll be back soon. We have a lot of catching up to do.”


End file.
